Liquid level sensing devices are typically devices that measure the hydrostatic pressure of a liquid, the distance from the sensor to the liquid, the change in capacitance of the device due to the presence of the liquid on the sensor, or the change in resistance of the sensor due to the presence of the liquid. Other sensing methods have been used with varying degrees of success.
Liquid level sensor uses range from clean (e.g., potable) water environments to dirty (e.g., wastewater) water environments. Many known sensing methods have problems with reliability of sensing due to the type of sensor and the sensor environment. Such problems include damage to the sensing elements, and a buildup of contaminants that skew sensor readings. In certain applications, there may be objects present in the vicinity of the sensor that interfere with the sending of sensor readings, or result in a difficulty in getting sensor readings set properly. Additionally, liquid level sensing devices may not be cost effective when scaled down to a much lower liquid level sensing range.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.